City of Metal (Torchwood: Lincoln City)
City of Metal was the sixth and final episode of the first series of Torchwood: Lincoln City. It was written by 365ShaneEyoho and was the second and final part of a two-part story featuring Doctor Who villains the Cybermen. This episode all saw the departures of Lewis, Zach & Kasuti, meaning Shane would be without a team for the start of Series 2. The Story The episode opens up with a "Previously" trailer showing the events of Episode 5 with the final scene of said trailer being Lewis asking "whats happening?" with Shane standing there in sheer panic and horror as what the person has become is a fully upgraded Cyberman who aims his laser gun at the team and fires, the flash from its laser gun leads into the opening titles playing. Following the titles, a window can be seen it is revealed that the Cyberman has indeed not shot the team, but the window behind them which is now cracked and in somewhat disrepair. Kasuti stands up and confronts the Cyberman only for it to say nothing back. She says to the others "it was worth a try" before the Cyberman picks her up and near enough throws her out the bar, Shane and Lewis rush over to help her out as the Cyberman leaves. Back on the farm, Zach can be seen making Molotov cocktails from old beer bottles he has found lying around the place, out the corner of his eye he sees the two transformed humans are now also Cybermen and he heads for cover, the Cybermen don't notice him and just march down the road presumably to meet up with the other Cyberman. Zach stashes the Molotov cocktails in what he calls a "flame proof box" he then goes onto say "Zach, don't believe everything you see on the internet" before cautiously leaving, however once he thinks about leaving a Cyberman appears from nowhere causing Zach to jump and the Molotov's to smash onto the ground "Identify" says the Cyberman in a robotic voice pointing his laser gun at Zach. Zach realises he is in a bit of a predicament and with the Torchwood team nowhere to be seen, he just closes his eyes. The Cyberman walks up to him and tilts its head "You are unarmed" it says and without thinking just fires its gun at Zach which would cause the Molotov's around them to catch fire due to the lasers. The camera cuts to the outside of the barn where you see it start to be engulfed in flames, the fire would get more intense until the barn would essentially explode due to the chemicals in the Molotov. After this there is silence. Kasuti can then be seen waking up in her own bed at her house, she questions how she got there? but then remembers the Cyberman attack and just gasps sitting there in stunned silence, she then turns on her television after a few minutes revealing the barn explosion, she looks on mortified as she calls the Torchwood base to ask "Where was your friend again?" On the city streets the three Cybermen finally come together, "We need more we need to be stronger" says one with no emotion what so ever "No" says another "The experiment has worked" "Let us continue our mission" says the third, they then start going round. A Point of view shot is established as it shows the Cybermen scanning panicked people around the city who are confused and bewildered by this sight, some even think there people in costumes, one even goes up to them and takes a selfie during this time one of the Cybermen scan this person and they say "He has no progression" before touching him causing the person to be electrocuted as a strong current of electricity can be seen coming from the Cyberman's hand to the person's body. Someone then comes up to the Cybermen as people start running for their lives causing a stampede, this injures many people, the person asks what they did for them to reply coldly "He has been deleted." Shane can then be seen on the phone to presumably Kasuti "Who? Zach? he's at the farm where this whole thing started" then there's a pause as Shane's face drops as he gestures to Lewis to get the computer system up and running "There's been a what?" Shane says as the computer shows Zach's location...amongst the burnt rubble at the farm, with no life signs. Shane just pauses a mournful look appears on his face as Lewis says "How do you know he's dead? he could be faking it...there's those Cybermen everywhere...he could be...pretending" as Lewis comes to realise what has happened to his friend, after a pause they both agree, somewhat out of revenge to go the weapons room. Back on the city streets, the Cybermen keep terrorising the local people, deleting all people they deem to "not have any progression" these are mainly homeless people or people they "predict" won't get very far in life according to their systems. After a very long few minutes of non stop firing at people, leaving many dead they trample over the dead bodies caused by the stampede and then teleport somewhere. A phone can then be seen repeatedly going to answer phone "Shane, I know your probably blaming yourself for your friends death but it WAS HIS CHOICE to go there...Shane? SHANE, ANSWER YOUR PHONE." Kasuti then hangs up and then, obviously not in a good mood says "Fine, if you want something done do it yourself." She then goes over to her bed and opens a drawer underneath it with "Top Secret" written on the drawer, in the drawer are various weapons, she puts on her assassin like outfit and picks a gold tipped dagger out before leaving out of the window. Shane and Lewis can be seen at the remains of the barn with a burnt Zach and a Cyberman, both motionless, outside the barn. "Why?" Lewis asks "Why what?" says Shane clearly not in a good mood, Lewis looks like he could blow a gasket any minute and starts ranting "Why did you say it was ok for him to go? Why did you recruit us? WHY do you trust that Kasuti person who has tried to kill all of us?...I HAVE SO MANY MORE QUESTIONS BUT KNOWING YOU, YOU WILL JUST SHRUG THEM OFF AND BE ALL "OOH THIS IS GOING TO BE FINE BECAUSE IM SHANE" FUCK OFF IS IT" Shane looks saddened by all this honesty, it looks like he cant take it "I....I...im sorry....I got nothing" he says back, Lewis replies "Yeah, well heres something for you" He flips Shane the bird and proceeds to rip up his Torchwood ID in his face and even gives his gun back to Shane "Your a bigger monster than Kasuti AND the Cybermen AND anyone on Tamriel put together...your just to selfish to see it. I hope one day for your own good you will realise that." He says calmly before leaving. Shane, now a literal broken mess, falls to his knees and just puts his hands to his face, he also proceeds to punch the ground several times as the ripped up Torchwood ID of his former teammate falls in front of him. The surviving Cybermen can then be seen on what looks like a crashed spaceship, screens are fluctuating, the engines don't work and instead release this eerie hum which can be heard in the background as the Cybermen speak to each other "The experiment was a success, the human harvest was a success...we can now go onto upgrade the planet" Kasuti's voice can then be heard "Really? looks pretty beat up to me" the Cybermen look on as Kasuti can be seen comically examining the ship. "Look at this pile of scrap metal...theres three of them and they should go on Undateables" She then gives a brief chuckle. Two of the Cybermen go to apprehend her however one gets a bit too near and ends up sparking mysteriously before falling to the floor. "Golden weapon" the other Cyberman says "She must be deleted, she is a threat to Cyber systems" "That's not nice" Kasuti says exaggerating. The Cybermen advance on her position but then a voice can be heard "Booooo this performance sucks" Shane can then be seen standing in a doorway, the Cybermen then seem intreged "You have come to us" they say with the same robotic voice "Took me a while, was busy having a mental breakdown" he begins to talk in an almost rambly ranting type voice "Ok, so this ship crashed here years ago, no survivors, so what does the ship do?" He goes over to what looks like a fuel cap before opening it to reveal the silver liquid used to transform the humans. "Use the backup generator" Kasuti looks confused "Backup generator?" Shane carries on "Yeah Kasuti, you see me and the boys have been researching this stuff and it turns out its organic matter but modified to react to basically different lifeforms that aren't Cybermen. Its a subtle way of "upgrading" as they say." The cybermen look on as Shane continues "This stuff leaks out into the sewer network, through the ground etc and went unseen for years, until it went public lets say...The ship went into "factory settings" and made the lookout aka the bartender to watch the progress, overtime the goo here was busy making new Cybermen and HEY PRESTO, here we are...my team is gone and im on my own so right now I have nothing to lose." Kasuti has a look on her face that says shes sorry to which Shane acknowledges by nodding. The Cybermen finally speak up "Our plan has been exposed" "Correct and with your state the ships in your not going anywhere anytime soon. Also you should know from your Torchwood data banks you have made....I talk too much" the two Cybermen are then stabbed from behind one at a time with Kasuti's golden daggers, they instantly shutdown. "We might also want to run" Shane says to Kasuti before pointing to several lightning bolts he put around the spaceship , as the two escape the Cyberman ship goes into "Energy overdrive mode" and seemingly blows up. Shane and Kasuti only just make it out only to realise they are only just outside the city. The two get their bearings and just laugh before Shane says "Join me Kasuti" Kasuti just says "What?" Shane replies, really pushing it "Come on, be a member of Torchwood" "I already technically am Shane, so you can count on me to come along if things get bad....but not all the time...however, ill see you around" She seemingly teleports away leaving Shane alone sitting in a grassy are of what looks like a park, Kasuti's voice seemingly echoes around him "Find someone" before fading out. Shane just looks around and everyone having a good time with their friends and realises how lonely he is but then shrugs it off and simply says "Well...this planet isn't going to save itself...but I might book a holiday or something." He says as he walks away leaving behind a single lightning bolt which would evaporate quickly as the end credits roll. During the end credits, the theme song changes and is replaced with Madeon's song "All My Friends" Category:Torchwood